When designing and manufacturing vehicles, several design criteria may come into play. For example, the higher the level of complexity within a system, the more hardware these systems tend to include. As the systems incorporate more hardware, the aggregate weight of the system tends to increase. As the system becomes heavier, it is more likely to consume more fuel in operation. Additional weight may also penalize performance of the system. In addition to weight considerations, increased system complexity may lead to increased development and design costs, maintenance costs, or the like.